


You’ve Done It Enough For Me

by Inastiel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Anaphylaxis, Hurt Bones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jim takes care of bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inastiel/pseuds/Inastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Bones has an allergic reaction on an away mission and Jim has to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve Done It Enough For Me

The plants on this planet are fantastic. More than fantastic, they are stunning. They're huge and vibrant and awash with a rainbow of colours. Sulu disappeared among them half an hour ago with a blissful expression and Chekov was sent back to the ship after his constant sneezing disrupted the evaluations of the planet’s habitability.

Jim, unsurprisingly, had insisted on joining the away team. He claims it is simply to engage with his crew, but Leonard knows full well it’s because a month without any emergencies, attacks, or general excitement has made Jim antsy.

Unfortunately for Leonard, Spock had instructed him to baby sit Jim. Not in those exact words, of course, but it was implied. Heavily.

Jim is practically bouncing through the dense jungle. Leonard hurries after him, unwilling to let him out of his sight. Knowing Jim’s luck he'll go and have a severe allergic reaction somewhere Leonard can’t find him.

Leonard reaches out to push a fern-like branch out of the way. A scarlet insect appears from between the leaves and settles on the back of his hand with a loud buzz. He flicks his wrist to remove it and yelps as a sharp pain radiates through his hand.

He smacks it against the nearest tree and curses angrily. Jim burst from the flora, eyes wide with alarm, and begins to sweep the area with his phaser.

“Just a bug.” Leonard reassures him, pointing to the stunned insect. It flutters uselessly on the moss in a silent protest at its treatment.

Jim takes his hand carefully and frowns at the rapidly reddening skin. A shout from ahead startles them both, and Jim turns towards it instinctively, feet already moving. He glances at Leonard in hesitation, concern clear in his eyes.

“Go ahead.” Leonard encourages him. “I’ll be fine.” Jim nods and vanishes amongst the trees. Leonard retrieves an empty container from his medkit and gingerly scoops the angry insect into it with a leaf. It buzzes furiously at him. Leonard studies it through the clear plastic, noting its scorpion like sting and twin pairs of wings.

He shudders and tucks it away in the medkit. He’ll give it to the entomologists to have a look at when they return to the ship.

He pushes his way more carefully through the plants after Jim. The ground begins to slope steeply, and within minutes Leonard’s puffing for air and gasping. He frowns deeply at his weakness – Jim has dragged him to the gym at least once a week, so surely that had kept him in shape. He’s certain he isn’t this unfit.

A minute passes and he finally reaches Jim, who is crouched over a security guard. The man is clutching at his ankle, muttering about a sprain. Leonard leans against a tree to regain his breath.

Jim turns to him. “Bones, can you…are you okay?” Leonard nods and pushes away from the tree, toward the injured man, but staggers and loses his balance. His throat suddenly tightens further and he can’t breathe, not properly.

Jim jumps forward and catches him before he can fall over. He lowers him to the ground gently, concern marking every line of his face.

Leonard leans over, trying to open his airway properly, and gasps as a wave of nausea overcomes him. Some distant part of him notes that his pulse is much too fast. Something is very wrong.

Jim looks over him in confusion, searching for a cause, and then his gaze settles on Leonard’s rapidly swelling hand. “Shit, you’re having an allergic reaction.”

Panic begins to claw through Leonard as breathing becomes harder. Jim flutters his hands uselessly for a moment and then reaches for the medkit. “Are you able to take epinephrine?” He asks, already searching through the various hyposprays and medications.

“Yes.” Leonard rasps out, wincing at the sound of his hoarse voice. His panic grows as his chest tightens even more. Jim scrabbles through the hoard of hyposprays and sighs in relief when he recognizes the right one.

“Just stay calm, okay Bones? Panicking will make it worse.” Jim says, putting a soothing hand on Leonard’s arm. “I know it’s scary, but it’ll be alright.”

Leonard’s a doctor, he knows that his chances have improved greatly now that the epinephrine has been located, but Jim’s reassurances go a long way to calming him compared to his own useless attempt. Jim’s presence is steady and comforting as he begins to cut away the fabric above Leonard’s thigh. Leonard would have blushed in normal circumstances, but right now he’s too busy concentrating on not panicking. The thigh is the only place Jim can administer the epinephrine anyway, as injection into the veins can be fatal. Leonard’s heart is already beating too fast without any added stress being placed upon it.

Luckily Jim’s had enough allergic reactions to know this.

He feels Jim’s hand on his thigh and then hears the hiss of the hypospray, accompanied with a jab of pain. Leonard’s airways begin to loosen slightly and he sucks in a grateful breath. The swelling on his hand begins to lessen.

Jim flips open his communicator. “Three to beam up. Have a medical team standing by.” He orders and then puts the hypospray back in the medkit. The familiar tingling of the transporter fills Leonard’s body before he thumps down onto the transporter pad with Jim and the injured security guard.

Jim hovers protectively over him for a moment. “How are you doing?” The worry is clear in his voice.

“Better. Thanks, Jim.” Leonard says, his voice still rough. The medical officers begin to descend and lift Leonard onto a stretcher. He briefly considers telling them to bugger off and let him walk to the sickbay on his own, but he’s too tired.

Jim hands searches through Leonard’s medkit and hands over the angry insect responsible for Leonard’s condition over to Chapel. He then turns back to Leonard.

“You’ve done it enough for me.” He replies, hand on Leonard’s arm as they begin the journey to the sickbay. Leonard knows they have to run a few more tests and give him a few more hyposprays, but he’s suddenly struck with the longing to crawl into his bed and sleep. Preferably with Jim there.

When Leonard is discharged from the sickbay later that day with strict orders to rest, Jim presents him with a bright pink hypospray.

“Just in case.” Jim smirks.

Leonard scowls and burrows under his blankets, but lets out a content sigh when Jim’s arm makes its way around his middle.

Jim smiles and together they fall asleep.


End file.
